


Scarmates

by OrangePatrick



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, One-Sided Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: Virgil gets three colors of Marks: red, pale blue, and dark blue. They appear on his body whenever one of his three soulmates gets injured. There really isn’t an efficient way to find one’s soulmates based purely on injuries, until one day it just kind of hits him in the face.(work in progress. read tags for warnings.)





	1. Meeting Your Soulmate Is Like A Punch In The Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237575) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> Inspired by a Voltron fic by squirenonny. I highly recommend it if you like Klance and Langst and platonic soulmates.
> 
> Updates will be slow probably, but I hope you guys enjoy!

There's a pale blue bruise on Virgil's knee when he steps into the shower that morning. He doesn't know what PB does, but whoever they are, they're always scraping up their knees and bumping their elbows on things. He examines it for a moment before deciding it's not bad enough to fuss over-- PB's bruises tend to heal within a couple days anyway. He used to get concerned, work himself up into a panic about what PB’s life was like, but over the years he’s gotten used to it. He knows that he just has to accept PB for the clumsy person they are. There are never any bruises in suspicious places to make Virgil worry about someone actually hurting PB, and the little injuries are usually so minor that Virgil doesn’t even feel them at all. Learning to accept PB’s inability to have a single bruise-free day actually ended up being one of the biggest steps that Virgil took towards healing his anxiety issues. Absently, he gives the pale blue mark a small poke before moving on with his routine.

 

Virgil reaches for his shampoo but pauses to examine the dark blue on his left pinkie finger. DB doesn't get hurt very often, either cautious or has good reflexes, Virgil doesn't know. But DB must have slammed their finger in a door or drawer of some kind; Virgil's own pinkie has been deep blue for a few days now, dark and ugly. He hopes DB is okay. Not for the first time, Virgil wonders about people who have amputee soulmates; do they get marks where the scar tissue is, or does the whole limb become one mark? He supposes it would just be scar tissue, but the marks appear even with the smallest scratches. There's a phantom pain that comes with each mark, and this particular injury had been enough to make Virgil wince when it first occurred. Most of the time, however, the phantom pains of small scratches and bruises (like the ones PB gets) are hardly noticeable at all. Virgil almost never realizes he has marks until he's here, in the calm of four o'clock in the morning, showering and steaming up his bathroom. His job keeps him at odd hours.

 

Virgil takes his time getting clean, enjoying the soothing warm water. As he runs a washcloth over his skin, he looks down at the top of his thigh. Red is more reckless than the Blues. Virgil sees Red less often than PB, but Red tends to get big scrapes and things that scar, or take a long time to heal. There's one single thin red line on Virgil's thigh. Red did that a long time ago, though, and only the one. Virgil feels bittersweet about it, but ultimately is glad for the reminder that Red is okay. He touches the mark with his right hand, only to notice his knuckles are bright red with bruises and split skin. Virgil sighs and shakes his head, then steps out of the shower. He might be better about accepting PB’s clumsiness, but Red still worries him.

 

He knicks himself trying to shave off the patchy, pathetic stubble that grows on the sharp corners of his jawbone every once in a while. The sudden stinging makes him hiss and pull his hands away from his face. Something about thin facial skin always makes cuts there bleed way too much; the mark is half a centimeter at most, but his shaving cream is staining red. Virgil huffs in annoyance and washes his face, then frowns at his reflection.

 

"Sorry, Blues and Red. Looks like you guys are getting a face mark," he mumbles. To put a band-aid on it or not? The band-aid would be embarrassing but keep the wound covered and prevent infection. He settles on holding a wet towel against his chin until the bleeding quits, then dabs a tiny bit of Neosporin on it and sticks an equally-tiny circular band-aid to the spot. The rest of his morning routine goes the same as always: skinny jeans, T-shirt (carefully pulled over his head to avoid pulling at the band-aid), make-up, hair, hoodie. As much as Virgil likes to cultivate his "devil may care" aesthetic, he takes his time getting ready. That eyeshadow doesn't blend itself.

 

Virgil has two jobs that occupy approximately sixty-seven percent of his time. The other thirty-three percent is spent sleeping. It's not really surprising that he hasn't met PB, DB, or Red yet, based on the little amount of time he spends outside of his house or work. What makes it more surprising that he hasn't met them, though, is that his evening/night job is as an EMT. With all the scrapes and-- what the wounds appear to be from, at least-- fights that Red gets into, Virgil had hoped to have met the guy already; then again, for all he knows, Red could live across the globe from him. Virgil might not ever meet his soulmates.

 

There are websites, databases full of documentation of people's scars, the colors of their marks from their soulmates, the marks themselves. The only problem is that Virgil only has a couple permanent marks: Red's scar (which Virgil would never document and publish to the entire world), a mark on his foot from DB's childhood (Virgil suspects a really bad splinter. He gets squirmy trying to think of anything else), and another mark from DB on Virgil's back that looks like it could be some kind of surgery scar. PB doesn't ever get permanent marks; he's a fast healer despite his almost daily bruises and knee scrapes. That's almost entirely why Virgil doesn't worry too much about PB's numerous injuries; that, and the fact that they're always in the same areas, knees and elbows. PB is just terribly clumsy.

 

Virgil locks his front door behind him and trudges down the concrete steps to the bus stop. His morning job, which he mentally refers to as “the second job,” is at a quiet little cafe where he helps open the shop and start the coffee maker. Thankfully there's an actual server/hostess who arrives a little after Virgil in the mornings who handles most of the people interaction; Virgil just provides the coffee and pastries (and occasionally a scrambled egg plate). The quiet routine is especially refreshing after he takes those long shifts at the emergency room, and the manager is flexible with working around Virgil's EMT hours. The cafe job is just a little extra to help pay off his student loans each month.

 

The bus drops Virgil off about a block from the cafe itself. Virgil doesn't mind the short walk during dawn, one headphone in and his music accompanied by birds and his own footsteps slapping on the dewey concrete sidewalk. Just above the buildings around him, the sky is cotton candy pink. The shadows are soft and the city feels quiet. Virgil allows himself a moment of peaceful reflection.

 

The illusion is quickly shattered, however, when a couple shouts and the sound of a scuffle break the quiet morning a few buildings down and across the street from where Virgil walks. He immediately hunches his shoulders, not sure what exactly he’s preparing himself to do, when a sharp pain explodes across his face, leaving him on his knees and holding his nose-- his nose, which isn't bleeding but feels very broken. When he touches it, though, the pain doesn't follow his prodding fingers.

 

Virgil yanks his phone from his pocket and opens the front camera to see who it is. His nose-- and a nice big spot under his left eye-- is blossoming pale blue.

 

PB.

 

Someone is crying. Virgil looks up to where he had heard the scuffle.

 

_ PB _ .

 

Pale Blue needs him, needs him now, and he’s right there-- how could this possibly be a coincidence? Virgil is right there, and his nose just felt like it broke, and the instincts drilled into him by EMT training kick in, and he’s running. Whoever the perps were also start running, turning tail and bounding away around the corner. Virgil doesn’t get a good look at them, but he doesn’t really feel bad about being focused on the man left on the ground.

 

Sure enough, the man’s eyes are squeezed shut, glasses next to his knee, nose a bloody mess. Virgil crouches down in front of him and tries to appear as non-threatening as possible. His heart races in his chest, his skin feeling overheated. He slowly slouches out of his hoodie as he murmurs, “Hey there, buddy, shh, it’s okay, they’re gone…”

 

He continues a mantra of soft placations as he drapes his hoodie around PB’s shoulders. The man hiccups and struggles to take deep breaths through his mouth. That isn’t a good sign for the state of his nose, then, Virgil thinks grimly.

 

“Can you stand up?” Virgil asks.

 

The man finally blinks back his tears, taking a shuddering breath, and nods. He reaches for his thankfully intact glasses, but his hands are scraped and they probably wouldn’t feel too good sitting on his broken nose anyway. Virgil picks them up for PB and then offers his free hand. Virgil’s palms are littered with tiny pale blue specks.

 

“Sor-rry,” PB hiccups, voice dangerously wobbly. Virgil hopes that he won’t start crying again, because PB needs to start breathing normally. “I, um. I’m farsighted. I can’t see up close without those, so.”

 

Ah. No wonder PB hadn’t immediately lept into Virgil’s arms, joyfully celebrating the find of his soulmate. Not that Virgil would ever expect that from any of his soulmates, but he had been expecting some kind of reaction. Also, shock is one hell of a drug. He links arms with PB and says, “I’m going to walk you to the cafe right across the street here. I work there. I’ll clean up your nose and we might need to get you to the hospital. Do you have any other injuries?”

 

“No, no,” PB replies, still a hint of hiccups in his words. “They just, um. They just punched me the once, and I fell, and I think they took my bag.” Tears start welling up in his eyes again. “There wasn’t anything in there except-- except--”

 

“Shh, shh,” Virgil soothes. He reaches into the pocket of his hoodie, which is still draped around PB’s shoulders, and swaps PB’s glasses for the cafe keys. PB remains standing as close as possible as Virgil unlocks the deadbolt and doorknob, and he quickly follows Virgil inside and closes the door behind him. Virgil flips on the lights, gestures for PB to sit at one of the tables, and puts the coffee pot on. Then he grabs a towel from the back and wets it, leaving it damp but not dripping as he pulls out a chair right in front of PB. “This might sting, okay?”

 

PB nods. Virgil gingerly begins dabbing at PB’s nose, soaking up the blood. Good news, it stopped bleeding for the most part. He probably doesn't have terrible internal damage, then. Bad news, which appears as Virgil wipes more blood away, is that PB’s septum appears to be misaligned, which means straightening it. Virgil knows he will feel that one when it happens.

 

“What's your name?” PB asks. His voice is nasally from the break, but he isn't hiccuping or crying anymore, which is good.

 

Virgil hands him a few wads of cotton from out of the First Aid kit to stop the last of the bleeding. “I'm Virgil.”

 

PB holds up one hand, as if offering to shake with Virgil, and it would be awkward if the man weren't so genuine and ernest. “Patton. It's nice to meet you.”

 

Virgil takes the proffered hand. “Well, Patton, your nose is definitely broken. I'd drive you to the hospital, but I take the bus here, so…”

 

“That's okay. Can I borrow your phone, then? I have someone I can call.”

 

Virgil hands his phone off after unlocking it and pulling up the dial pad. Patton taps out a ten digit number, and Virgil can hear it ringing.

 

“Ro? Yeah, it's me-- no, no, I'm. I'm okay, but um, my bag got stolen-- yeah, yes, yes I'm okay, but-- Roman, honey, please. I need you to come pick me up. I'm at that little cafe on 87th.” Patton starts to make a face, but then Virgil feels a pinch in his own nose, and Patton neutralizes his expression. “Yeah, the one you've been wanting to go to. Okay. See you soon. I love you.”

 

Patton blindly holds Virgil’s phone out and accidentally bumps Virgil in the chest with his hand, but laughs it off. Virgil hadn’t realized how stiff he’d gone at the one-sided phone call until he’s fumbling to put his cell away.

 

“That was my soulmate,” Patton says, wincing when he tries to smile. “His name is Roman. He’s on his way.”

 

“Red?” Virgil blurts before he has the chance to think about it.

 

Patton stills. Virgil pulls Patton’s glasses from his hoodie pocket and offers them to him. Patton takes them and gingerly sets them on the bridge of his crooked nose and starts blinking rapidly.

 

“You-- you have--”

 

Virgil’s stomach churns as Patton starts nearly crying all over again. Maybe this was a bad idea--

 

“I’m so sorry!” Patton hiccups. “Oh my gosh, your poor nose, it’s all blue-- is that what mine looks like?” Before Virgil has the chance to respond, Patton is already babbling again. “Oh my gosh, the bandaid on your face--”

 

Virgil had already forgotten about that.

 

“You’re my violet!” Patton cries out in delight, throwing himself forward and squeezing his arms around Virgil’s shoulders. “I found you! I found you!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Pale Blue,” Virgil wheezes.

 

Patton pulls away. “Do you have… another blue?” he asks, eyes wide and curious.

 

“Yeah,” Virgil answers slowly, drawing out the ‘ea.’ “Pale Blue, Dark Blue, and Red.”

 

Something flashes across Patton’s expression. “But… Roman doesn’t--”

 

He’s interrupted by two sharp knocks on the door. The bell rings as it swings open, and standing there is a broad-shouldered man with red hair swept in breezy curls. There’s a pale blue mark blossomed over his nose. He and Virgil make eye contact, and Virgil feels like the chair he’s sitting in has been swept out from underneath him despite the fact that he remains sitting upright.

 

“Roman!” Patton grins, turning towards him.

 

Red--  _ Roman-- _ tears his gaze away from Virgil and rushes over to Patton. “Dearest,” he greets softly, taking Patton’s face in his hands. “Are you alright?”

 

“His septum is misaligned,” Virgil pipes up. “He needs to get it set.”

 

“This is--” Patton starts, but Roman only spares Virgil another glance before interrupting with, “Your violet, I assume.”

 

A little bit of gusto deflates out of Patton. “Yeah. My Violet. His name is Virgil.”

 

Roman nods. “Nice to meet you. I’m Patton’s red.”

 

“Yeah,” Virgil chokes out. There’s something about the way they’re referring to him: as Patton’s violet. Roman being Patton’s red. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Virgil thinks that maybe he might have discovered an unreciprocated soulmate.

 

It hurts a lot more than he thought it would.


	2. The Turntables Have Turned... Tabled... Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh how the turn tabled  
> the turntable turned  
> the--  
> oh heck, forget about it !

Roman glances at the man sitting next to him in the waiting room. Purple cotton hoodie, black T-shirt, eyeliner, hair that looks like it was cut with a razor comb, and a big blue mark flowered over his nose and eye. He’s been keeping his hands under his sleeves for the most part, but Roman has spotted little red marks on the knuckles of the man’s right hand that perfectly match the red marks on Patton’s, and perfectly match the source scabs on Roman’s own hand.

Roman swallows. Looks away. Doesn’t want to get caught staring. Being the one who isn’t reciprocating feels so much worse than he had ever imagined. Thinking about it makes the skin around his left eye itch, but he doesn’t touch it.

He glances back over just in time to see Virgil look away. Something in his stomach curdles, uncomfortable and completely new. He resists the urge to scratch his cheek.

“I don’t--”

“Listen, I--”

They look at each other. Roman takes a deep breath. “I don’t want you to misunderstand me,” he says, staring at Virgil’s hairline. He can’t bear to make eye contact right now. “I don’t have a problem with you and Patton being soulmates. Patton certainly doesn’t have all of mine, either, and there is no issue with that. I will be happy to welcome you into his life. But I do not want there to be any confusion about the fact that I simply don’t have your marks.”

Roman turns his face away, subconsciously guarding the left side from the way that Virgil stares at him.

“I understand.”

“I just don’t want to lead you on. So I’m making myself clear now.”

“Yeah,” Virgil mumbles. It’s a pitiful acceptance that makes Roman hate himself a little bit, but Roman knows that he’s done the right thing. He will not apologize for the fact that he just doesn’t have the same bond. That isn’t his fault, the same way that it was never the fault of his own unreciprocated soulmates.

He puts a hand to the skin under his left eye and gives it a miniscule scratch, careful of the spots of concealer that he meticulously applies every single morning. Obviously he’s not an Apathetic, a soulmate-less creature, unable to form close bonds with anyone; he has too many colors across his body to think that of himself. It doesn’t change the fact that he has always been the one with unreciprocated soulmates, and he doesn’t know how to deal with Virgil now. There’s a small spark of panic deep in his chest, though. Patton is the only one he has. Now that Patton has his Violet, will he want to toss out his old worn-out Red?

Of course not! Patton isn’t that kind of person. And it’s not his fault that Roman only has the one reciprocated bond! It’s not like Patton doesn’t have enough love for more than one person. And Roman doesn’t want Patton’s other colors to be unreciprocated, doesn’t want Patton to be stuck with the same fate.

Except. Except a small part of Roman had been hoping that, he supposed. Hoped that he and Patton would always have each other. Patton is not as colorful as Roman, doesn’t have the same spectrum of soulmates-- only the two. Yet a shameful part of Roman’s heart had been hoping that Violet would never come, that it would always be Red and Blue. Maybe he’d get the chance to return the comfort that Patton had always given him, to hold him when Violet said the same words that Roman had heard many times before: “Oh, jeez, I’m sorry, but I… I don’t have any of yours.”

It was a cruel fantasy. Roman is glad that it didn't come true. He knows Patton is ecstatic about having both of them, and Roman only wants what makes Patton happiest.

“Sanders?” a nurse calls out, guiding Patton on a wheelchair from the back rooms of the hospital. There’s a gauze bandage taped across his nose, and what looks like two popsicle sticks inside each nostril, pressing in on his septum. He hadn’t needed surgery after all, just professional tools to get his nose set to heal properly, which was a relief to hear.

Roman pulls his hand away from his face and stands. Warmth blooms in his chest just from seeing his darling, puffed-up nose gauze and all. “How’d you convince them to let you ride in the chair instead of walking?” he teases, stepping over to the check-out desk.

“Charisma!” When Patton tries to grin, all three of them wince at the sudden tug of pain. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, my dear,” Roman reassures him.

He and Virgil both help lift Patton out from the chair and walk him through the door. The late afternoon sun sets a warm glow across the parking lot as the trio make their way to Roman’s car.

“You’re spending the rest of today with us, right?” Patton asks in his new nasally voice. Roman bites back a laugh, then glances at Virgil through the rearview mirror.

Virgil shrugs. “I mean, yeah, sure. I get up early so I can’t stay late, but…”

Roman shifts his gaze to Patton; he’s lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing and beautiful and excited about getting to spend time with his new soulmate.

No. No jealousy tonight. Besides, Roman’s the one that lives with Patton, right? And, again, having multiple soulmates is completely fine-- good, actually! Amazing! It’s wonderful that Patton has both of them, together. It’s almost like he’s hacked fate.

It just. It’s weird, suddenly not being the only one. Knowing that Patton is his only one.

He and Virgil will get along, hopefully, he thinks.

They make tortellini. It’s cheese-filled, and Patton finds the remnants of some alfredo sauce in a jar in the back of the fridge that they mix in with cream and shredded cheese, and they eat it sitting on the couch watching a compilation of Disney shorts. Initially, Roman and Virgil both take the two sides of the couch, trying to keep their distance, but Patton pulls them in close. Roman loves him for it.

He watches as Patton pries information from Virgil with patient indirect questions, learns that Virgil is an EMT and has been working at that coffee shop since he got out of college, hears stories about a little sister and her twin brother.

When another set of credits roll, Roman looks over to find Patton asleep. Roman smiles and gently scratches at the short soft hair on the back of Patton’s head. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Virgil watching his fingers. For a few moments, they just sit in the quiet under the glow of the dark TV screen, Roman watching Virgil watching him, Patton sleeping between them. As far as Roman can tell, Virgil looks like he’s about to fall asleep, too.

“I’m glad he found you,” Roman whispers.

Virgil’s eyes snap up to meet Roman’s, his whole body suddenly seeming more awake and alert, shoulders tensing slightly and posture straightening. “Yeah?”

Roman bites his lip but nods. “We’re his only two, you know.”

“I thought,” Virgil starts, then pauses. He frowns. “I don’t know why, but. I thought all three of my soulmates would also. You know. Be soulmates.”

Roman looks away.

“Like, in my head,” Virgil continues, “there’s always the four of us, together. My two blues and my red. But Patton doesn’t have my dark blue, and you don’t--”

Silence rings between them. Roman has never felt this guilt before, a heavy stone on his chest threatening to crush his heart, break his diaphragm. “I’m sorry,” he finally says. “I’m just. I’m sorry.”

Virgil’s eyes shine in the dim light. “What’d you do to your hand?”

Roman looks at his hand, the shadows cast on his skin from the scabs sitting on his knuckles, the dark red looking almost black in the unlit room. “I punched something.”

“I figured,” Virgil snorts. Roman catches the sassy eyeroll, and part of him feels indignant but he also appreciates getting more of Virgil’s personality.

The streaming service starts flipping through banners for different shows, casting the couch in a variety of colors. Roman watches as a murder-mystery ad fades into one for a documentary about marijuana. The thoughtless watching gives him a nice reprieve from a conversation that could have gotten too deep too fast. He appreciates that Virgil doesn’t push for more information.

“I’m glad you didn’t break any bones this time,” Virgil whispers, still facing the TV. His smirk looks more like a shadow than a mouth.

Roman lets out a short, quiet laugh and shakes his head. “I never thought--”

He cuts himself off. He doesn’t think he can go there, not tonight.

“Never thought what?”

But Virgil is pushing now, apparently.

Roman sucks in his bottom lip, contemplating. Finally, squeezing his eyes shut, he lets out a deep sigh. Patton, still asleep next to him, leans toward the sound.

“I have six colors,” Roman tells the television as it advertises a new animated adult show to him. After a beat, he adds, “Patton is the only one who has me.”

He hears Virgil take a sharp breath, but steels himself and presses on.

“I never thought that anyone would feel it, whatever happened to me. Not until Patton. And he was the fifth that I met.”

He doesn’t expect Virgil to reach out. He expects horror, pity, maybe disgust. After all, who has six soulmates but can’t get more than one to feel the same? But Virgil isn’t just anyone. Virgil has Roman, has red spots on his knuckles and… and a line on his thigh, and even though Roman doesn’t reciprocate, Virgil reaches out. He stretches his arm over Patton and puts a hand to Roman’s jawline and whispers, “I’m so, so sorry.”

Roman closes his eyes. Leans into the touch. “I’m sorry that I don’t have violet,” he whispers back. “I wish I did. God, I wish I did.” He opens his eyes and looks at Virgil, finally making eye contact. “You know why I can’t pretend, though. I can’t lead you on. It hurts, it hurts so bad, and I know it better than anyone.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

It doesn’t feel okay. Roman feels sick. Virgil slowly stands up, careful not to bump Patton, and kneels down in front of Roman. He brings his hands to Roman’s face, and Roman didn’t realize that he had started crying until Virgil was wiping at the tear tracks, smearing the droplets dry.

“It’s okay,” Virgil soothes. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. Hey now, it’s okay. It’s all okay.”

Virgil looks at his thumb, where he can feel make-up sitting on his skin. He looks back to Roman and there, under his eye where the tears have been wiped away, is bright yellow mottling. He reaches up to wipe more of the concealer away, to see the whole mark, but Roman grabs his wrist half-way and pushes it down.

“We should get Patton to bed,” Roman suggests with an air of finality.

“Okay.”

Together, they wake up their soulmate and gently lead him down the hallway to the bedroom. Roman lays Patton down on the bed. Patton looks up at the two of them, bleary but smiling. “Bedtime,” he says, sleepy and nasally, reaching for them both.

“I’m going to drive Virgil home now,” Roman says, taking off Patton’s glasses. “I’ll be right back, my heart, I promise.”

Patton hums, eyes slipping closed again. “G’night, Virgil,” he slurs. “‘m glad I got punched in the face today.”

Virgil laughs softly and shakes his head. “Me too, I guess. Goodnight, Blue.”

“Love you already,” Patton declares, before he turns onto his side and curls up, lost to the waking world.

Roman’s heart constricts. He smiles, though, and drives Virgil back to his apartment. When he gets back home, he does his best to undress Patton-- takes off his slacks, tries to lift Patton’s shirt over his head-- and then pulls his soulmate to his chest and falls asleep, in the only place that has ever felt like home.

 

He dreams of a field of violets and forget-me-nots until then the sky turns yellow and the fields burn and burn and burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP everybody. six slash seven months later. hope it's kinda worth the wait at least a little bit. thank you to everyone who is sticking around. i warned ya that it was gonna be slow-going! but it's here!


End file.
